Pokémon: The Kanto Adventures
by Spitfire126
Summary: A story based on my Pokemon games, but with added twists.


**The Kanto Adventures**

**Chapter 1: The Escape**

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own Pokémon. This is merely a fanfic created by a Pokémon fan since Pokémon began. Pokémon is owned by Gamefreak, and the Pokémon company.

Before I start my adventure, the characters involved are based on me and my brother's Pokémon games. The series will start with our Red Blue and Yellow games. The female characters are from my games, the male characters are from my brother. And the rival is a cross from both our games (David on mine, Hunter on his).

I am having the ever famous Pokémorphs as a part of my story, not because of their popularity, but because I like them, and they add uniqueness and make for an interesting story line sequence.

Ok, now, on with my story. I will try to be descriptive on my characters to avoid detail confusion!

Codes: Regular is narration or speaking when it "looks like this"

_Italic_ is thinking when '_like this_' or a dream or flash back other wise

**Bold** is Pokémon speak translated into plain English

----------------------------

"I'm late!"

Young ten year old Felicity Voss dashed out of her room wearing a loose pair of baggy blue jeans and an untidy red shirt as she threw her denim jacket over her shoulders, stumbling and tripping down the steps over the laces of her untied runners. Felicity was not the most tardy person in the world, and had a terrible habit of being late for class, but today was a bit different.

"Felicity, dear, at least have some breakfast."

"Can't, Mom." The ten year old responded grabbing a rice cake off the table, and taking a bite of it as she ran for the door. "I'll miss out on getting my first Pokémon!"

The day had finally come for young Felicity to obtain her very first Pokémon, and her excitement was evident as she grabbed her bright red backpack and .... Crashed into the door on her way out. Once back on her own two feet, the child laughed awkwardly, bidding her mother farewell, her beautiful auburn hair falling over her shoulders and draping down her back mid length as she headed out the door and toward the dock, where the SS. Aquajet was departing from Cinnabar Island on its way to Pallet Town.

Pallet Town is the home of Prof. Samuel Oak, and the most commonly known location to obtain your very first partner Pokémon before heading out into the world, and very quickly learning to survive on your own.

Once safely aboard the Lapras shaped ship, Felicity leaned over the edge watching a school of Goldeen swim by as the ship set sail, the cool breeze blowing through her hair as she inhaled a deep breath of sea air.

"I'm ready. Today is the day that I ... Throw up!"

leaning over the edge of the ship, sea sickness took over the child, the Captain approaching her from behind as he issued a hardy chuckle. "Firs' time on th' seas, eh?"

"Ugh... Yes, Sir...."

"Well, ye'll get used to it after a while. Jus' relax, lass, an' enjoy th' ride."

As the Captain headed on his way, Felicity muttered a comment about disliking water, which held a logical reason. She did not have a thing against Water Pokémon, but she could not swim herself, and was born on a Island where a Fire Gym Leader dwelled. However, her journey was not off to smooth sailing, in fact it was very much the opposite....

"Man, I can't wait to get off this stinking boa-whoa!" A loud explosion shook the ship, cutting Felicity off mid-sentence as she was thrown over the edge of the ship!

"Help me! Somebody help me! I can't swim! Please!" The young beginning Pokémon trainer had latched onto the edge of the ship, and was now dangling helplessly over the merciless ocean tides below. "I'm slipping!"

Her screams carried out over the vicinity, and as she lost her grip a powerful hand latched around her slender wrist halting her inevitable fall. As she was pulled back on board of the ship, she was about to thank her savior, until she peered up into the face of a tall muscular male, wearing a black mask across his eyes.

"You're Team Rock-....Mmmmmmpppphhh!" Bound and gagged, all went black as she was tossed into a bag, the last thing she heard was a male voice speaking to someone else, and another male voice answering.

"Well, that's the last of 'em."

"Let's get back to Head Quarters."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, back at Prof. Oak's Pokémon lab...

"Well, well, I am glad to see you all made it."

The Pokémon professor cheerfully addressed the young trainers, as they stood together awaiting their first Pokémon. The young trainers consisted of four boys, and one girl, all ten years old, and all eager in their own way to begin their journey with their Pokémon partner.

"Now then, allow me to introduce you to the available Pokémon. On this table I have a set of young Pokémon that were just brought in this morning. Why don't you say hello?"

Smiling broadly, the old Professor released the Pokémon from within their Pokéballs, and each one cheerfully greeted the young trainers in their own way. These young Pokémon were none other than, Charmander, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Pikachu, and Eevee. As they all stood in a row waiting to be chosen by the human they would soon spend the rest of their young lives with, growing and learning together as a team.

"Let's see here. I suppose you are all eager to befriend your new partners, is that correct?"

"Yeah!"

Prof. Oak let out a hardy chuckle. "Well then, since I believe in the rule of ladies first, let's say you come up here first, Katie Waterman."

"Yay!" A young girl, with short cut off tomboy styled turquoise hair bound forward, her bright green eyes sparkling in delight. However, there was something not exactly right about this girl; she was very thin, anorexic looking even, and appeared to be pale and sickly.

Young Katie, also known as Kay, eagerly approached the set of young Pokémon. As she looked over her choices, her outfit consisted of a baggy light blue tee shirt, that looked a bit too big for her frail body, leading downward to a pair of blue jeans that were rather loose on her slim waist, and ending in a pair of navy blue sneakers.

"Oh, this one is so cute! I'll take this Pokémon, Professor." Kay announced, Picking up the Tiny Turtle Pokémon.

"Squirtle squirtle!"

"A wise choice indeed, Kay. I am sure you and that young Squirtle will get along fine. Here, take Squirtle's Pokéball, along with these five Pokéballs and your Pokédex." Prof. Oak said, handing her the items. "You may also give that Pokémon a nickname, if you like."

"Hmm... I think Shelly would be a cute name for you. What do you think?"

"Squirt squirtle squirt!"

Smiling at her new partner, she recalled it into its Pokéball, and retreated to the back of the group, standing by to watch the other trainers select their Pokémon. It had been prearranged that there'd be enough Pokémon for every arriving trainer, and she was eager to see who would obtain which Pokémon.

"Flynn Flanagan, would you like to select your Pokémon next?"

Running forward was a young boy, the youngest in a set of triplets. The young boy wore a Pokémon cap on his head bearing the symbol of a flame in the middle of it outlined in black, the flame itself being a reddish orange color. The cap was white, but the brim of the cap was red.

For his outfit he currently wore a red shirt, with blue jeans, and white shoes. Completing his outfit was a blue denim jacket that he wore over his shirt, and kept open in the front. His hair was red, shoulder length and scruffy, and he had a pair of green eyes.

"I jus' got to have tha' Charmander, Prof. Oak. No nickname for tha' little guy, it's perfect th' way it is."

Nodding to the young boy, Prof. Oak proceeded to hand him his Pokédex and Pokéballs, in which Flynn accepted with a gracious thank you as he recalled Charmander into its Pokéball, stepping back to join Kay.

"Boyce Flanagan, is it? Would you care to select your partner next?" Prof. Oak asked, gesturing toward a young boy.

Flynn's brother, Boyce, wore a Pokémon cap on his head bearing the symbol of a leaf in the middle of it outlined in black, the leaf itself being a green color. The cap was white, but the brim of the cap was blue.

For his outfit he currently wore a black shirt, with blue jeans, and black shoes. Completing his outfit was a blue jacket that he wore over his shirt, and kept open in the front. Boyce had strawberry blonde hair, and blue green eyes, making him easy to tell apart from his younger brother Flynn.

"I'll take Bulbasaur. No nickname fer it either, thank ye."

Bowing politely, he recalled his Bulbasaur and took claim to his Pokéballs and Pokédex, and moved over to stand beside his brother, as the twin boys and the young girl looked onward at the remaining trainers.

The next one called up was Boyd Flanagan. He was the second oldest of the triplets. Unlike his brothers, he is easily identified by his more muscular build. Dressed identical to his brother Boyce, he is further identifiable by his blonde hair, baby blue eyes, and the lightning bolt on his cap. Just like his brothers before him held their differences, the brim of his cap and jacket are yellow.

"I'll take this...." As he picked up Pikachu, the Electric Mouse Pokémon zapped him with a Thundershock. "Thunderbolt .... Sounds like a perfect name ... Fer ye...."

"Pikachu." His new partner replied, as the second oldest triplet fell onto the ground, twitching and frizzled out from the high voltage attack. The others laughed nervously, and soon fell quiet as they watched in silence as Hunter Davidson marched forward, completely indifferent toward the other trainers.

The boy looked to be a complete stuck up, or perhaps a ringleader. He had this don't mess with me air about him, and wore his brown hair shoulder length, and spiked. His brown eyes held a daring bold gaze.

He wore a green shirt, with black pants and boots, and without a word he lay claim to Eevee, accepting his Pokédex and Pokéballs with a thank you, before turning to his fellow trainers with a smirk and a snicker.

"It seems I've gotten the best Pokémon."

"Wha' did ye say?" Boyd growled, glaring at Hunter fiercely.

"Oh? You didn't hear me? Apparently you're deaf and stupid."

As the boys stared each other down, Prof. Oak interrupted the war that was starting to unfold as he noticed something was out of place in the lab. There were two Pokémon left over! An extra Charmander, and a spare Pikachu.

"Pika..."

"Char..."

"Hold on! We have got two Pokémon left without a trainer. Two of the young trainers meant to arrive here today must be missing!"

------------------------------------------

Back at Team Rocket H.Q. ....

Everything was a blur, and as Felicity Voss regained consciousness, she discovered she was no longer aboard the ship, nor anywhere familiar to her. Looking around she was surrounded by tanks, each containing a Pokémon or human within them. Some of them were dead or dying, others seemed to be pulling through.

Scientists in white jackets were operating various machinery, and running tests and operating systems on their captives; it was as if they were all nothing but lab rats. But to Felicity's horror, she was in a tank as well! Various tubes were attached to her arms, legs, torso, and forehead, and she was floating sustained by some strange fluid, possibly water? At least, that was what it looked like.

She wasn't drowning however, which confused her. Perhaps the tubes were doing something to keep her alive? Either way, with all the things she did not know, there was one thing she did know. She had to get out of that tank. But first, she had to find out....

"Where am I?"

To her astonishment another voice answered from nearby, a young girl about her own age it sounded like. Turning to her left, in a neighboring tank was a young girl. But something was wrong with her.

She had brown shoulder length hair, waving and rippling through the water that engulfed her. Her eyes were very unusual, grey in color. Not like anything she ever seen before. The shape of her face was not human, it held similar traits to that of a Eevee.

Her body, instead of skin, was covered with brown fur. And atop her head was a set of Eevee ears, which were laying back so the tips met her neck, a displayed fashion that meant sadness or pain. Protruding from her hind end was a Eevee designed tail, floating lifelessly through the water.

Her hands appeared to be normal, but her feet were deformed into paws, where if she were to walk, she would be walking on her toes instead of her feet. Her voice was soft and delicate, and she sounded as if she had been through much grief during her stay in this prison.

"You're in Team Rocket Head Quarters..."

"Team Rocket? But why? Why did they bring me here? What's going on?"

"Experiments.... We're nothing but lab Rattata...."

"Experiments? But what...? No... It can't be...."

The reality that she was talking to a girl that was half girl and half Eevee set in. But before the girl beside her could speak any further, a scientist spoke up loud enough for all to hear.

"Success! The Pokémorph plan is a complete success! Soon Giovanni will have a powerful army of super human... Super Pokémon ... At his command!"

Looking down at the scientists below, Felicity whispered to herself, "Pokémorph?" and merely watched as another of the scientists spoke with someone over the phone. It was not a video phone however, so she didn't have a clue who he had just called.

"The boss wishes to see experiment 232."

"Let's get her out of the containment unit. Easy with her, she is one of the few surviving experiments. We do not want to break her, now do we?" The scientist smirked, laughing as two Team Rocket agents hoisted the Eevee girl to the ground.

Staggering on her feet, and still in shock and pain from all the testing done to her, the Rockets held her under her arms, helping her to her feet as they escorted the ten year old Pokémorph out of the laboratory, and toward the head of Team Rocket's office.

"Where are you taking her? Let me out of this thing!"

"Quiet! We have plans for you, experiment 125141." He hit a nearby switch, watching as Felicity screamed in pain during her agonizing transformation.....

-------------------------------------

Meanwhile ....

Giovanni sat behind his desk, stroking his beloved Persian as he watched his two most loyal agents drag in the now struggling and squirming Eevee Morph. His eyes glared at her indifferently as she was brought up to his desk, where he looked her over thoroughly.

"This is 232?"

"Yes, Sir." *The Rocket agents answered promptly, pushing the girl forward causing her to stumble into Giovanni's desk, where she met him face to face, her heart racing with fear of what he had in mind for her.

"She's nothing but a mere child." He did not sound at all too pleased.

As the girl looked among the agents and their boss, listening to them speak about her as if she wasn't even a living thing, but nothing more than an experiment, something died inside. Upon hearing many were lost to them, that the tests killed several humans and Pokémon, she shut her eyes, fists clenching.

"I suppose I will have to see what I can make of 232."

"My name is not 232. My name is Cynthia Xanthus."

"Ah, so you do speak. Good. You will need that tongue of yours to call me Master when I'm through with you."

"You'll never get away with this!"

"My dear." Giovanni reached into a drawer of his desk, withdrawing a Thunderstone. "I already have."

The next phase of his test was evolution. Was it possible for a creature that was half Pokémon and half human to evolve? Now was the time to find out. He grabbed Cynthia's arm, pulling her close to himself and forcefully exposing her to the radiation of the stone as she struggled in vain to escape his grasp.

Screaming out loud, the child began to glow in a bright white light, her body was changing! The evolution was a success! Giovanni and his agents watched in awe and anticipation as the girl's brown hair spiked out all over, changing from brunette to blonde. Her brown fur became golden, spiking out into sharp tips, and ripping through her clothing.

Her pink tank top tore, releasing the thousands of needle like hairs that spiked out all over her body. Her pink mini skirt ripped ragged at the top as the spikes around her waist tore through it, her torso covered in spikes. Her tail became a short field of spikes ripping through the back of her skirt.

Around her neck, the light brown collar of fluff changed into a collar of white spiky fur. Her face also changed its shape, ever so slightly, giving it a more Jolteon appearance, her ears becoming spiked at the tips. Once it was over, the Jolteon Morph stood before her 'Master' panting, exhausted from her evolution.

"Amazing. Absolutely amazing. There'll be a raise in your salaries for this."

"Thank you, Sir!"

"232... Cynthia, was it? Can you hear my voice? Do you know who I am?"

Slowly lifting her head, her grey eyes met that of her Master's own dark, cold, gaze. Without a word, and without warning, she let loose an intense Thundershock sending a jolt of electricity throughout the office. Yelling, Giovanni and his agents shielded themselves with their arms, as Cynthia instinctively transformed into a Jolteon, leaping over the desk, over her Master's shoulder, and crashing through the window.

"Stop her! And you can forget about that raise!"

"Mrrow!" Persian growled leaping out the window after the Jolteon, and landing on its feet skillfully giving chase and leaping over her head, blocking her path easily. It felt unusual, yet incredible at the same time to be a Pokémon. And to her amazement, when Persian spoke, she understood it as clear as English.

"**Make things easy on yourself, child. Come back with me to serve our Master.**"

"**He's not my Master, Persian! I'll never go back!**" When she spoke, to others her voice was a typical Jolteon, to her own ears it was as plain as English.

"**And just where will you go, girl? The Pokémon world will never accept you. The human world will never understand you. You're just a freak.**"

Persian's words hurt, cutting through Cynthia as if it were a thousand knives. But she knew it was right. Her journey would end here, she would never be able to be a trainer, she would never be able to go home. She was alone. Closing her eyes as tears ran through her golden fur, she had just about given up hope. And as Persian prepared to attack her, it was stopped in mid-air by a reddish brown blur which knocked the Classy Cat Pokémon into a nearby tree.

Lifting her head, ears erect, Cynthia was shocked to see a Vulpix crouching on the ground, its eyes fixed on the Persian as it slowly rose to its feet, growling lowly at the two young Pokémon. Turning away from the cat Pokémon, Vulpix ran over to the Jolteon, and introduced itself to her.

"**It's me, Felicity Voss. I was in the tank beside you.**"

"**I'm Cynthia. Cynthia Xanthus. Thank you for saving me.**"

"**No time for that now. We have to get out of here. Every agent in the building is after us!**"

Nodding her head, Cynthia ran after Felicity as the Vulpix Morph dashed across the yard. Running as fast as they could, they hit a dead end as a fence blocked their path. Looking over their shoulders, the girls saw Team Rocket closing in on them, with vicious looking Pokémon trained to attack on sight.

"**Flamethrower!**"

"**Pin Missile!**"

Aiming their attacks at the lock on the fence the fire heated it and melted the lock, the spikes flying out from Cynthia's fur cracking the latch until the lock fell to the ground, resulting in the once locked gate swinging open. Without looking back the girls ran for their freedom.

-------------------------------------

Meanwhile ... Back in Pallet Town...

Prof. Oak had sent the five young trainers out to look for the two missing girls. He had called both their families, Felicity's Mom from Cinnabar Island, and Cynthia's parents from Fuchsia City both claimed their daughters had left by boat early that morning, and should have arrived by now.

As the trainers spread out, searching far and wide across Pallet Town, along Route one, into Viridian City, and through Route 22. It was getting late and the sun was setting, the trainers had been searching since early that morning and were growing weary, but then the triplets spotted an injured and exhausted Jolteon laying along the ground with an equally exhausted Vulpix by its side.

"Hey, guys! Check this out!" Boyd shouted, as Kay and Hunter ran over to see what the yelling was about.

"What is it? Did you find the missing trainers?" Kay asked, panting.

"No, but I think we should take these guys to Prof. Oak's lab, and fast." Boyd said, scooping Vulpix into his arms.

Nodding, Flynn and Boyce hoisted the Jolteon up together, one carrying the front end and the other grabbing hold of the back end. The two Pokémon were unconscious, and trembling. They looked as if something awful had happened to them.

"Pika pika!" Thunderbolt shouted pointing toward the lab and running on ahead, the five children following it.

Once the gang was back in the lab, they ran over to the Professor, shouting and carrying the weak and tired Vulpix and Jolteon. Shocked at the sight of the Pokémon, and the fact that they are so far from their natural habitats, Prof. Oak had the boys lay them down on his table, where he examined them and determined they were fine, and only needed to rest.

"You say you found them laying in the middle of route one, did you?"

"Yeah, Professor. But how do ye think they got there?" Boyd asked, looking over the two sleeping Pokémon.

"Oh, look! I think they're waking up."

The Vulpix and Jolteon began to stir, jumping to their feet at the sight of humans. The pair stood back to back, ears flat, growling low. They were obviously scared of humans, or in the least, did not trust them. Jumping on the table, Thunderbolt approached the pair of wild Pokémon.

"Pika Pikachu?"

"Jolt jolt jolt jolt."

"Pika! Pika pi pikachu?"

"Vuuuulpix vul vul vulpix...."

"Pikachu?"

"Jolt jolt...."

"Pi Pika!" Suddenly Thunderbolt leaped backward, as the two Pokémon began to change their forms before the gangs very eyes. "What's going on?" Kay exclaimed startled.

"Are... Are they evolving?" Flynn asked, sounding a bit confused.

Hunter cast him a glare, "Don't be stupid. Jolteon is fully evolved, and Vulpix requires a Fire Stone."

"What is this? What's happening?" Prof. Oak asked in astonishment, and once the transformation was over, there sat two young girls, part Pokémon and part human, with their legs dangling over the edge of the table.

"Please, don't be scared and don't hurt us..." Cynthia pleaded.

"Let us explain...." Felicity said, ears lowered.

--------------------------------------------------

An hour after both versions of the girls stories were told ...

"So, Team Rocket is still up to no good." Prof. Oak commented, folding his arms after the girls finished their tale. "Only this time they are doing DNA splicing experiments."

Felicity looked down, her ears pulled flat touching her neck. "We were the only two to escape, as far as I know."

"So, you say you are Felicity Voss and Cynthia Xanthus? I better call your parents and let them know you are both safe and sound."

"No!" Both Pokémorph girls leaped up from their seats at once.

"Please, Prof. Oak. Don't call our parents. I can't let my Mom see me looking like a Vulpix.... Thing."

"Yeah, my parents would have a fit if I came home looking like this. We're just freaks of nature now..."

"Stop it." Boyd spoke out, causing everyone in the room to look at him. "Ye're not freaks. An' wha' happened to ye was not yer fault."

"But... Our chance to be trainers. Our dream of starting our journey...."

"Can still come true. Your Pokémon have been waiting for you to pick them up." Prof. Oak interrupted, stepping aside to reveal the Charmander and Pikachu that now looked at the young Pokémorphs confused.

"Are you serious, Professor?" Felicity asked, looking toward the Charmander.

As Prof. Oak merely smiled, handing them both a Pokédex and Pokéballs, Felicity laid claim to the Charmander, in which she so lovingly named Draco. While Cynthia picked up the Pikachu, that she soon called Stormie. However, Stormie was not too pleased about its new trainer and hit her with a Thundershock.

"What did you do that for?" She asked, easily shaking off the Electric attack.

"Pika pika pika! Pikachu pika pi pika pikachu chu pika pika!"

"What do you mean Pokémon can't be trainers? I'm not a Pokémon!"

"Pi pi pi chu."

"Well.. True I'm not human either but..."

"Pika!"

"Take that back, Stormie!"

"Chu."

"Ye mean, ye understand tha'?" Boyce asked surprised.

"Yeah, that's one of the benefits of being a Pokémorph. We can speak Pokémon and human fluently." Fiery responded, rubbing the back of her head as she watched the interactions taking place between the Jolteon Morph and her unruly Pikachu.

"Stormie, return." Cynthia attempted to recall the Pikachu into its Pokéball, only for it to dodge the beam... Repeatedly.

"Heh, it seems your Pokémon doesn't like you, Sparkie." Hunter remarked with a smirk.

"Sparkie?" The Jolteon Morph looked toward him, and instead of taking it as an insult, she seemed to like the nickname.

Looking toward Felicity, she spoke to her in a tone that sounded a bit excited. "If I'm Sparkie, then you're ..."

"Fiery! It's perfect. No one will recognize us under our new names. To our family and friends, Felicity and Cynthia are dead."

"Well, it seems we have had enough excitement for one day. Let's say we have a friendly Pokémon battle before you seven begin your journeys. You can learn a lot from observing, or from experiencing it first hand. Who will volunteer?"

"Me! I will!" Fiery and Boyce ran forward at the same time, before the others could react.

"Very well then. This match will start with Fiery from Cinnabar Island, VS. Boyce from Vermilion City. It will be an one on one battle, no time limit, and whoever runs out of Pokémon first wins."

"I choose you, Bulbasaur!"

"Draco, go!"

Pulling out their Pokédex, Fiery and Boyce began to analyze each others Pokémon as the remaining trainers gathered around the pair to observe the match.

"Bulbasaur. The Seed Pokémon. A strange seed was planted on its back at birth. The plant sprouts and grows with this Pokémon."

"Charmander. The Lizard Pokémon. Obviously prefers hot places. When it rains, steam is said to spout from the top of its tail."

"I believe in ladies firs', so ye make the firs' move, Fiery."

"All right then, Draco, Scratch attack!"

"Char!" Draco ran toward Bulbasaur, its claw at the ready as it lashed down on the Pokémon.

"Bulbasaur, use yer Growl attack!"

"Bulbasaur!" The Grass Pokémon braced itself for the hit, growling and dropping Draco's attack power just as the move made contact, causing Bulbasaur to slide backwards a few inches.

"What? Draco, Scratch it again!"

"Bulbasaur, use Growl once more!" Boyce smirked, watching the Charmander rush toward his Pokémon.

Once again, Bulbasaur lowered Draco's attack power, taking the hit a bit easier this time as it seemingly did less damage than the first Scratch. Jumping backward, Draco looked up at its trainer.

"Mander?"

"Right. Ok, we'll do our own Growl then!"

"Char char." Draco nodded, growling at Bulbasaur with all its might.

"Bulbasaur, use Tackle attack!"

"Bulba bulba!" The Grass type Pokémon charged head on into the Fire type, causing it to slide across the ground as Draco shifted to all fours to halt itself.

Growling low, Fiery was unsure what to do. Even though Draco had the type advantage, this match was not going in her favor. "Draco, Scratch!"

"Bulbasaur, Tackle!"

Charging toward each other Bulbasaur ducked Draco's claws just as Draco leaped over Bulbasaur's head to avoid the Tackle, resulting in neither Pokémon landing a blow to the other! Repeating their commands, the trainers watched anxiously as their Pokémon ran toward each other once again.

Bulbasaur's Tackle made quick contact with Draco's stomach, in which the Lizard Pokémon braced itself for the attack, and at such close range landed a sharp blow to the Grass type, sending it flying into the wall.

"Yeah! Way to go, Draco!"

"Charmander char!" Draco shouted, dancing where it stood in its excitement.

"Tackle!"

"No you don't! Draco, dodge and use Growl!"

"Char!" Leaping into the air, Draco easily avoided the on coming attack and issued a Growl from over head, dropping Bulbasaur's attack power once more.

"Those two are really giving it their all." Kay commented as she watched the battle progress.

"Maybe, but it's obvious Fiery doesn't have a clue." Hunter commented, watching as Draco swiped at Bulbasaur leaving itself open for a Tackle attack, which easily sent the Fire type spiraling back.

"Draco, Scratch!"

"Bulbasaur, Tackle!"

Draco leaped into the air, avoiding Bulbasaur once more as it scratched its Grass type opponent from behind, catching its foe off guard as the Bulbasaur turned toward it, bestowing on it a very dangerous look.

"Finish this up, Bulbasaur! Tackle it!"

"Draco! Dodge and use Scratch!"

"Charmander! Char!" Draco raised its claw over its head, but all too late as Bulbasaur smashed into the Fire type's stomach sending it flying across the room and knocking it out.

"What? It can't be!"

"Yeah, we won! Great job, Bulbasaur!" Boyce knelt down, hugging his Pokémon as it ran into his arms happily.

"You did good, Draco. Take a long rest." Fiery said , her ears folding down sorrowfully, as she returned her Pokémon to its ball. "But how did we lose? My Fire type has an advantage over his Grass type."

"That may be true." Prof. Oak approached the Vulpix Morph from behind, smiling down at the child. "But the one detail you over looked was neither of your Pokémon knows an attack matching its type yet."

"You mean, if Draco knew Ember I would have won?" She peered up at the Professor. Her head tilting to the side, as she lifted her ears slightly upright.

Prof. Oak chuckled quietly, "Perhaps."

"All right then. We'll just train hard, and one day I'll be the worlds greatest Pokémon Master!"

There was a chuckle from the back of the room, as Hunter headed toward the door. "That is if they'll let a half breed freak enter the Pokémon League. Smell ya later, losers."

Well, it had been an exciting day for our young heroes, and as Hunter left Prof. Oak's lab, Fiery and Sparkie glared after him. It was going to be difficult to get by in a world of humans as it was, but now Hunter presented the young Pokémorphs with another dilemma.

How will they survive among human society? How would they do in their first Gym battle? And would the Pokémon league accept them regardless of appearance? All this and more next time.

To be continued ....


End file.
